


Safe & Sound

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Knitting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Jensen wants to make sure Jared knows how much he supports him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> For V<3

“What are you doing?”

Jensen damn near drops everything, all his carefully casted-on stitches, but he manages to regain his composure and lower it all to his lap before looking up at Jared in a kind of bored placidity that he’s come to master over the years. 

Nearly getting caught with a dick in your hand, your mouth, or your ass in innumerable situations over the years will do that to a guy.

“Nothing,” he says, heart racing in his throat as a telltale flush of scarlet creeps up his cheeks. “Helpin’ ‘em out in wardrobe with somethin’.”

The trailer floor groans quietly under the weight of Sam Winchester’s boots as Jared makes his way over to their couch where Jensen is curled up in the corner like a Pinterest-board havin’, smitten girl. When Jared sinks down into the worn cushions beside him, Jensen knows he can’t keep up the flimsy lie anymore.

“Like what?” Jared ventures, Sam’s flannel soft against Jensen’s bare arm, the heat from his body wonderful on the chilly fall morning. Jensen shifts on the couch so he’s leaning into Jared, cheek resting on his strong shoulder as Jared wraps an arm around his own, tugging him in close.

They stay just like that for a few blissfully sweet minutes, just Jared’s fingers circling around on the nape of Jensen’s neck and Jensen with one hand snuck under Sam’s layers to rub at the sparse hairs on Jared’s lower stomach.

“Okay, that was a lie. I’m… I’m knitting. But I can’t tell you what,” Jensen finally says, turning so his face is tucked into Jared’s armpit, and he doesn’t hide it anymore when he inhales deeply, soaking up every drop of Jared he can, always. Always. “I will eventually, but… not yet. Okay?”

He tips his head up to meet Jared’s eyes, the earth-colors of them in the pale light from the small windows of their trailer. There’s nothing but love in Jared’s eyes, nothing but understanding that Jensen’s had to earn, that they’ve both had to earn, that has Jared nodding after the briefest pause.

“Of course,” he says, easy and immediate. “Mind if I hang out with you before they need us out there?”

“Course not,” Jensen smiles, and the cuteness of it is rewarded with a kiss. “Just… don’t distract me.”

“You know I can’t do anything about these pheromones,” Jared sighs ruefully, and Jensen’s elbow connects gently with the ribs whose fragility he will never, ever forget. 

Jared groans nice and exaggerated anyway, tightening his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to Dean’s gelled hair. Jensen picks up his knitting again, the thin, soft black wool yarn on tiny wooden circular needles, and he squints over at the pattern he has sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Didn’t know you knew how to knit,” Jared comments.

“Shh,” Jensen says, tucking in closer to him and gathering his yarn up in his left hand.

 

“How’s it comin’?” Jared calls from the bathroom in toothpaste-language.

Jensen rolls his eyes because he can, and luckily he’s on a row with no changes because otherwise, he’d be snippy.

“Good!” he replies, letting the teensy stitch slip from the needle so he can pick up the next one. “About halfway there.”

There’s running water and then quiet, then Jared’s there in the doorway, naked and exhausted and beautiful. Jensen glances up and meets his eyes, both of them smiling in an understanding that doesn’t require words.

“Lemme finish this row,” Jensen says, but he stretches out on the bed, letting his legs fall open as Jared pads over, right hand closing over his dick to rub at idly while the left wraps around Jensen’s ankle and tugs, pulling his legs even further apart.

“Hurry,” Jared orders quietly, kneeing up onto the bed and up between the splay of Jensen’s legs.

It’s the fastest row he’s knitted yet.

 

“Hey, Jay?”

Jared settles in next to him on their plane with two clinking glasses of scotch in his hand that he holds out for Jensen to take one of.

“Hn,” is all Jared manages in reply, his eyes barely open, sweat beading along his throat and his collarbone. He’s stripped off his flannel shirt, left in just the t-shirt underneath and his grey beanie. The flight from Toronto back to Vancouver is nearly 4 hours, and Jensen plans to give Jared all the time he needs to recharge. He still thinks Jared gives too much of himself at cons, but there’s no changing the way Jared emotes, the way he loves.

It’s what Jensen loves the very most about him.

“Got somethin’ for ya,” he says, turning on their little bench seat, his knee pressed to the side of Jared’s thigh. “Well… okay. I made something for you’s, more like.”

Jared’s eyes open, a flash of color beneath the grey. He takes a sip of his scotch and sets the glass down before sitting up, turning all of his attention to Jensen, his face filled with an almost miraculous curiosity, like he’s a little boy getting a surprise present.

Jensen doesn’t hide his softness, not when they’re alone, and he knows it melts like warmth all across his face when he smiles.

“I love you,” he tells him when Jared meets his eyes, still not knowing where this is going. “And back in Dallas, when you said wearin’ that beanie of yours is how you feel comfortable being you--”

Jared shakes his head, already emotional and overwhelmed with it, Jensen can tell, can see it in the way he shifts in the seat, with the wetness in the whirl of colors in his eyes, in the way his smile has fallen into something softer than love.

Jensen pulls it out at long last, the completed beanie that had taken him nearly two weeks to finish, soft and with amazingly few mistakes, long enough to comfortably cover Jared’s big head and just a little thicker than his normal American Apparel ones.

“I just… I wanted you to know that I love you when you’re bein’ you. With everything that entails. So.”

His cheeks are hot when he moves, sets his drink down and climbs into Jared’s lap, sitting like a little boy on Santa instead of the hungry husband who straddles his man, like he usually does. He tugs Jared’s sweaty grey beanie off and pulls the one he’d made for him down over Jared’s messy, damp hair, making sure it covers his ears the way Jared likes, the secret key to making Jared feel completely safe, his little security blanket.

He nestles into him shamelessly, no need to be anything but as in love as he is here, where it’s safe for him, too. He knows Jared’s crying, can smell the specific salt of his tears, but he doesn’t make Jared show him, doesn’t want a word from him. 

When he turns his face to kiss him, Jared’s already ready, tongue slipping out of his mouth and so warm and soft into Jensen’s own, filling him and making his whole body relax as they wrap their arms around each other, as he’s fed from, as they speak in yet another language that only exists between them, one where every single thing is said and kept safe.


End file.
